dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Power of Three!
Summary Xeno EX Kakatz immediately uses Rebel's Wrath on Mythic but attack barely scratches him as Mira kicks Mythic in the neck before Dial places the Shadow Dragon in a Full-Nelson only for him defuse the hold easily and knock Dial to the ground. Even with their coordinated attacks; the three of them are easily repelled by simple physical attacks and sends them flying in different directions. They continue to try and overpower him but even with Xeno EX Kakatz's Gigantic Sunday; they are easily knocked down. They each fire a ki barrage at the Shadow Dragon, but only cause extensive damage to the planet. Mythic proceeds to torture Dial as the other two recover from the attacks. He uses Dial as a weapon to swat away the other two as they attempt to save him, but they are knocked away as EX Kakatz uses Sunday Rebellion on Mythic and accidentally hits Dial as well. Angered by his mistake; he punches Mythic in the face and manages to stun him as the Shadow Dragon realises that the Saiyan's angered his fueling his attacks. Mythic continues to repel each of their attacks with ease and leaves the three battered and bruised under some rubble as Dial promises to end the battle in a single attack as he begins to charge ki into both his hands. EX Kakatz and Mira force Mythic into the air at Dial's request while he charges his ki and manage to deform the ground underneath him as he unleashes Hyper Gamma Burst Flash and engulfs the Shadow Dragon with energy wave as the mere release of the attack reduces the area that Dial standing in to a massive create while the massive energy wave goes off into space. As the dust settles; Mythic reveals that he survive the blast, but Dial notices several spores on him and the ground as they absorbed by the Shadow Dragon and regenerates the left side of his body. He uses the powers he obtained; to assault Dial with several kicks and punches before going after EX Kakatz. Dial shields the fused warrior and is knocked down as EX Kakatz manages to move out of the way. Dial continues to face off against Mythic despite losing a tremendous amount of ki and is eventually forced back into his True Form after exhausting himself while Mira assists him. Both of them are knocked down with ease EX Kakatz attempt to intercept him, but is knocked away with a kick to the gut. Using Dirty Rainbow Force; Mythic uses a barrage of punches on Mira and sends him into ground causes bacterial spores to start growing from his bloodstream. Mira senses the evil energy in it and unleashes his dark ki as an explosive wave before punching the Shadow Dragon in the face. However, spores give Mythic control of Mira's body and force Mira to attack himself. The Shadow Dragon continues to force Mira to punch himself before tossing him away as Dial proceeds to attack him from behind. However, Mythic blocks his punch and breaks his arm as he restrains Dial before kicking him into the ground and knocks him out. As he brutally assaults him; EX Kakatz becomes enraged and powers up to his Power Stressed state and promises to take Mythic down. Battles *Xeno EX Kakatz (Super Saiyan 4-Legendary Super Saiyan 4), Dial (Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution - Desesperación/True Form), & Mira (Absorption Devolution) vs. Mythic Dark Shenron Category:Fanga